Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a control method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a system which realizes paperless faxing by obtaining received FAX data in a PC terminal as an image instead of output to a sheet, and displaying the image has been used. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-20642 discloses a technique relating to a FAX order form paperless input system in which an order form received as FAX data is displayed in a PC terminal and information included in the FAX data is input to a system.